Scar
Scar is the main antagonist of Walt Disney's 32nd animated film, The Lion King. He is the brother of the Pride Rock king Mufasa, thus the uncle of Simba. He plans on being king so he can control the Pridelands. He is voiced by Jeremy Irons, who did most of his own singing, but while his vocal cords strained from the line, "You won't get a sniff without me!", Jim Cummings (who did the voice of one of his hyena henchmen Ed) did the rest of his singing. Jermey Irons also has a short history of playing villains. The Lion King In the first movie, Scar is first seen after the presentation of his nephew Simba, where he's confronted by Mufasa. After a brief argument between the two, Scar leaves. He later tricks Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard so that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will eat him, thus putting his plan in to action; but before they can close in and kill them, Simba and his friend Nala are saved by Mufasa, who scares off the hyenas. It's then shown that Scar watched the whole thing on the top, and he's angry that his plan had failed. He then sings his song, "Be Prepared". Scar then sets another trap for Simba by having him stay inside a canyon while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chase wildebeests into the canyon, causing a stampede; but once again, Simba's saved by Mufasa; but this time, Mufasa's injured and he winds up hanging onto the edge of a cliff. He looks up to see Scar and he asks for his help, but Scar grabs his brother by his paws with his claws (thus making Mufasa let out a roar of pain) and he whispers to him, "Long live the King!" (which makes Mufasa realize that his own brother has turned on him), and then he throws him off the edge of the cliff to his death. Being that Simba didn't see his uncle's action of throwing Mufasa, Scar was able to make Simba think that Mufasa's death was his fault, and he tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of sight, Scar orders Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill him; but unknown to Scar, Simba escapes. Believing Simba to be dead, Scar takes over the throne to the Pride Lands and he lets the hyenas take over. Many years later, Simba (who's now an adult) is talked into going back to Pride Rock to face Scar, by his future mate Nala (who's now an adult now), Rafiki and Mufasa's ghost. Simba confronts Scar after he whacks his mom Sarabi; but when Scar accuses Simba of killing Mufasa in front of everyone, Simba's backed into the edge of a cliff and he nearly falls off; but as he's about to throw Simba off, Scar reveals to him that he was the one who killed Mufasa by whispering in his ear. Hearing this, a devastated Simba jumps back up and pins his uncle down; then he makes him tell everyone who's actually to blame for Mufasa's death, and Scar shouts out that he killed Mufasa (so that everyone can hear him which was what Simba told him. After a fierce battle with the hyenas, Simba corners Scar at the top of Pride Rock and Scar pleads for his life, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride The Lion King 1/2 Appearance Gallery Scar.jpg Scar 1.jpg Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Felines Category:Animals Category:Animated Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Main Antagonists Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Disney Villains Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Child-Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Slanderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Sociopaths Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Cheater Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Lions Category:Villains who killed the hero Category:The Lion King Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brother of hero Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Usurper Category:Successful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Family Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Starvers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Oppressors Category:Hypocrites Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Aristocrats Category:Hatemongers Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy